


The Sitter

by Little_Angel_Aidan (orphan_account)



Series: Fledgling Adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Angel_Aidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has important things to do.</p><p>Castiel needs a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sitter

"Pleaaase? I'll owe you one, I have work to do so I can't do it!"

 

"Hm... I suppose. You are fixing any messes made, however."

 

"Understood! Is that a yes?"

 

"I didn't make it obvious enough? Yes, Gabriel. I will take care of it."

 

"Father, thank you!"

 

"You're welcome. Now go before you're late."

 

"Yes sir! Good luck!"

 

* * *

 

"What am I to do with you..?" Gadreel sighed. Gabriel could be pushy sometimes, but he meant well. Why would he ask the task of Gadreel if he thought he was in over his head?

 

He frowned when a sharp cry reached his ears, reaching down and picking up the little black winged fledgling, his own dark grey wings curling around the little one. "Shhh... Don't cry, Castiel. Gabriel will return later.." The fledgling looked up teary-eyed at the older angel, his little wings fluttering against Gadreel's slightly.

 

Castiel calmed down a little after a second of thought about Gadreel's words. "Eel.." The fledgling mumbled, then his bright blue eyes turned to Gadreel's wings, and he reached out, tiny fingers brushing Gadreel's feathers. He just chuckled while Castiel giggled slightly. "Sah..... Sooofff..." He tried and Gadreel smiled, moving a hand to gently pet Castiel's hair for a moment. "Sooooffft...?" Castiel gasped and looked at him, nodding his little head. "Soooooofffftt....?"

"You did it!" He grinned a little and Castiel beamed, his wings flapping madly. "Sooofft!" Gadreel laughed a bit and carefully hugged the fledgling. "Very good, Castiel... What do you say we prank Gabriel, little one? And Castiel instantly perked up.

* * *

 

Later on, once the two had  _spread glitter **all over** everything Gabriel owns, _the two of them were laid down in Gadreel's room, relaxing. The little angel had been  _covered_ in glitter head to toe by the time they were done, so after a quick bath, it was most definitely nap time.

"Gadreel?" A soft voice said from the doorway, and his green eyes flickered over to the door where a redhead stood, a sweet smile on her face. "Aw..."

"Shh." Gadreel put a finger to his lips, looking down at the sleeping fledgling. "That's sweet... I just want you to know, Gabriel's trying to strangle Lucifer, and you can bring Cassie back to him any time."

He simply nodded in response and chuckled, whispering back to her.

"After a nap. He's had a long day..."


End file.
